John Wick
Jonathan "John" Wick, also known by the nickname "The Boogeyman" is a legendary hitman who worked for the Tarasov Mob until his retirement. He quit so he could spend time with his wife Helen Wick, who later died of a terminal illness. His superior Viggo Tarasov would only allow him to quit if he first completed an impossible task, and Wick killed all of Tarasov's enemies in one night. Following his wife's death, he came out of retirement when Viggo's son Iosef Tarasov murdered his dog Daisy during a home invasion. History Military Career Wick served in the United States Marine Corps, as evidenced by his tattoos. It was in the Marine Corps, he met Marcus. Career as a Hitman After leaving the Marine Corps, John put his skills to use as a professional hitman, joining the Continental, a hotel catering exclusively to criminals, gaining a reputation for his efficiency, making him highly respected and feared within the criminal underworld. At some point, he began a professional relationship with Russian mobster Viggo Tarasov. Viggo valued Wick as an associate for his skill, even witnessing him kill three men with a single pencil. Wick met a woman named Helen, whom he fell deeply in love with, seeking to leave his life as a criminal to be with her. He asked Viggo's permission to leave, Viggo agreed to let Wick leave, on the condition he completes "an impossible task," killing all of his rivals. Needing assistance, Wick sought the help of Santino D'Antonio, in exchange for making a blood oath with him. Upon completing the task, Wick was freed from his service to Viggo, and retired from his life of crime. John Wick Following the death of his wife, John Wick has remained withdrawn from the world of organized crime, instead choosing to spend his days driving his prized car and caring for his dog Daisy, who was left to him by Helen. All this changes when Iosef Tarasov stupidly assaults John, stealing his car and killing his dog. In an attempt to protect his son from John’s wrath, Viggo sends several assassins, including Marcus and Ms. Perkins, to eliminate his former associate. However, the ultimate result of the conflict is the death of both Iosef and Viggo, along with Marcus (killed by Viggo for attempting to assist John) and Ms. Perkins (killed by Continental staff for violating their rules). John Wick: Chapter 2 With his vengeance against the Tarasovs accomplished, John recovers his car from Abram Tarasov. Wanting peace, he allows Abram to live in exchange for a truce. He then returns to his retirement with a new house and new dog. However, Santino D'Antonio, a powerful Camorra chieftain, demands John's help in eliminating his sister, Gianna D'antonio, citing the Blood Oath marker as an obligation to comply. John reluctantly travels to Rome and eliminates Gianna, only to find that completing his mission has made him Santino's next target. John fights his way through a rigorous assault by Ares, Santino's bodyguard, and her cohorts. After escaping the ambush, he is forced to battle Cassian, the late Gianna's bodyguard, as well. He obtains temporary refuge in the Continental Hotel of Rome, but must later return to New York with a sizable price on his head. Injured from continuous assaults from hitmen attempting to fulfill the contract, John is forced to seek the assistance of The Bowery King. John convinces The Bowery King (played by Laurence Fishburne) to aid him, and so John was provided a single weapon and 7 bullets, one bullet per million placed on his head. John tracks down Santino D'Antonio, killing his bodyguards but Santino escapes from John. Santino escapes into the Continental where John follows and finds him. Winston, the owner of the Continental, tells John to walk away, but John ignores his warnings and kills Santino inside the Continental and returns home. The following day, John is asked to come to a park where Winston informs John that his bounty has been doubled by the camorra and The High Table and is now international. He is informed that he is now excomunicado, however, John is provided 1 hour to prepare and is provided a Marker for future use. At first, John casually walks away from Winston but after hearing cell phone after cell phone ring, John realizes the danger he is in and the urgency to prepare for what comes next. Wick and his dog start to run, but the Bowery Boys are tracking him... Skills and weaknesses Skills *'Indomitable Will:' Once John sets his mind on a goal, he will not stop until that task is complete, no matter what obstacles get in his way. His level of focus has earned him a legendary status in the Assassin community. To be with the love of his life Helen, John completed a task that was deemed impossible, but his desire to retire and live with Helen led him to find the strength to complete this task. *'Peak Physical Condition:' John is a man who keeps himself in great shape and maintains a strict level of training. His strength, speed, reflexes, agility and stamina are in top conditioning, for a man of his age. *'High Pain Tolerance:' Despite his mastery of martial arts and firearms, John is injured frequently but rarely notices beyond checking his wounds for bleeding. During his final fight with Viggo, John allows Viggo's knife to re-enter an already existing stab wound; this causes a considerable amount of pain but allows him to win the fight by breaking Viggo's arm while simultaneously avoiding creating any new wounds. *'Master Tactician:' As a master hitman, John is highly capable of casing out, planning and executing assassinations. He is also highly spatially aware in combat situations, making use of the environment, weapons held by dead enemies and even, legendarily, pencils. *'Master Marksman:' Although the source of his skills in firearms is unclear, it is safe to say that John knows his way around a variety of pistols, rifles, and shotguns as well as being able to precisely eliminate targets from a long distance (as seen in his raid on the Tarasov Safehouse). *'Highly Skilled Martial Artist:' John is highly trained in hand to hand combat with training in Krav Maga, Judo, Jiujitsu and Brazilian jiu-jitsu. He can quickly outmaneuver, outmatch or simply outlast his opponents, even being capable of taking on multiple enemies at once. *'Skilled Melee: '''Although his skills of melee weapons is still unclear; John is no doubt great with melee. In the fight with Cassian on the train. John managed to stab him with a pain in his abdomen and fought with an argumentatively 'smaller knife.' *'Expert Driver:' During his "retirement." John drove his vintage Mustang 69 on a racing track as a hobby, allowing him to keep his skills behind the wheel sharp. He is able to kill enemies with vehicles, delivering sideswipes, reverses and head-on collisions to deal devastating damage.! *'Linguist:' John is shown to be fluent in several languages, including English, Russian, Italian, Hebrew and Sign Language. He uses these skills a number of times when conversing with friends and enemies alike. * '''Luck: '''Although it may arguably not be a "skill," John is saved 3 times in the first and second movie. Marcus saves him by sniping his pillow and Viggo's guard in a building and in the second movie he is saved by Winston at the end of John Wick 2 because, normally, Winston has people killed who break the Continental 'rules.' * '''Great' Reflexes: '''During John's successful attempt to retrieve his car from Abram Tarasov's Chop Shop, he dodges a car going at least 40 mph in eight-tenths of a second. Without his fast reflexes, he would have possibly died. Also, at the Continental Hotel (during his pursuit of Iosef Tarasov), Marcus shoots John Wick's pillow in order to alert him to a threat. It takes him only 1.2 seconds to understand the shot's purpose, correctly assess the situation, and react effectively. * '''Intimidation: Due to his efficiency as an assassin and the determination with which he pursues his goals, John is widely known and feared within the Assassin community. People who know his reputation are extremely cautious about provoking his wrath. * Stealth: John is extremely skilled at breaking into secure locations and escaping without being noticed and he is able to memorize complicated architectural layouts easily. * Affable Demeanor: Despite his skills, John prefers to avoid fights if he can. He is skilled at getting people to back down without resistance and will often let people go when they do and he is able to avoid allowing conflicts to escalate any further as seen when he was able to call a truce with Abram Tarasov. His friendly and professional personality allows him to maintain contacts within the Assassin community who are willing to come to his aid when needed. His strong sense of honor also means he makes a point of not allowing innocent people to get caught in the crossfire of his work. * Weapons: In addition to his impressive skills with firearms, John is very good with knives and other objects and he is very skilled at using whatever is in his immediate area as an offensive weapon, as seen when he dispatched three men with a pencil. Weaknesses * Cars: '''Wick has been (temporarily) defeated multiple times by being hit by a car. * '''Vengeance: '''Wick can't stop himself from killing the people who took things from him, which lead to all of his problems in the 2 films and the death of a close friend. * '''Bullets and mortality: Although John Wick is feared as the legendary hitman, he is still susceptible to bullets, wounds and other injuries. Additionally, at this point, nothing has confirmed that John Wick will not eventually die of old age, if not killed by another method. * Overconfidence: John Wick is overconfident of his reputation, which can be seen when he seeks help from "The Bowery King," and again when he asks Winston to inform his would-be assassins that he will kill anyone who comes after him. * Anger: John's determination in going after his target is both his greatest strength and his weakness as he often refuses to stop pursuing them, even when it would be in his interest to do so, or even wait for a better opportunity to strike. When Santino hides in the Continental, rather than wait for him to leave or pursue another method of revenge, John murders him on the grounds and is then forced to go on the run for breaking the rules of the hotel. Gallery File:John Wick 001.jpg Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 12.37.09 AM.jpg|Finishing Iosef Notes and Trivia As per Payday, John is of 46 years of age. Did you know they rubbed bacon grease on Keanu's face so that Daisy would lick it and have the effect of waking him up. Daisys' Poo was CGI and cost $500 to make. Both a John Wick skin and Pickaxe are available for purchase in Fortnite. Gaming John Wick has made several appearances, in games such as PayDay 2 and Fortnite, in PayDay 2 he has special abilities, such as extra health and more accuracy with handguns. In the video game called Fortnite, he is a cosmetic item, only unlockable after completing the battle pass at tier 100 (Season 3). He also has a special pickaxe called the Trusty No. 2 and a glider called High Octane. Trusty No. 2 being a pencil pickaxe, and the High Octane being a glider that makes noises like John’s 1969 Mustang 327. Forza Horizon 3 has his mustang as a downloadable item, the car is ranked as a supercar. And has NoS system installed. One last reference of John is in Pixel Gun 3D, there’s a skin called “The Gunman” which looks a lot like John. External links * Category:Characters Category:Main Characters